


You Wouldn't Dare

by blueartemis07



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Arthur Weasley was getting ready for a double wedding. It really was the wedding of the century: Harry Potter was marrying Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger was marrying Viktor Krum. The two had decided since they felt like siblings anyway, they should share their wedding. He was trying to find Molly so she could help him with his dress robes -ifussy things, never do what they should/i- when he heard Ron and Ginny having a heated conversation in the parlor.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Wouldn't Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur Weasley was getting ready for a double wedding. It really was the wedding of the century: Harry Potter was marrying Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger was marrying Viktor Krum. The two had decided since they felt like siblings anyway, they should share their wedding. He was trying to find Molly so she could help him with his dress robes -ifussy things, never do what they should/i- when he heard Ron and Ginny having a heated conversation in the parlor.

Arthur Weasley was getting ready for a double wedding. It really was the wedding of the century: Harry Potter was marrying Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger was marrying Viktor Krum. The two had decided since they felt like siblings anyway, they should share their wedding. He was trying to find Molly so she could help him with his dress robes -ifussy things, never do what they should/i- when he heard Ron and Ginny having a heated conversation in the parlor.

"No, Ron. Harry and I broke up amicably. I ilike/i being with Draco. He likes to be out and about. He joins me on the road with the Harpies. Harry and Luna are happier than he and I could have ever been. Yes, I loved being with him, but I liked being with HARRY POTTER. I don't know that Luna really knows what that means, and that is what Harry needs in his life."

"Well, I don't care. I'm going to speak up and say that Hermione should never be with Vicky; she belongs to me. And Harry should be with you! That way we could all be family."

"Ron, Hermione isn't a possession, she's a person. Anyway, don't you think we are family already?"

 _That's my girl!_ thought Arthur.

"It isn't enough. It isn't."

"Ron, really if you can't keep quiet, I swear, I'm going to hit you with a _Silencio_ for the duration of the wedding."

"You wouldn't dare!"

That was enough for Arthur.

"She won't have to, Ronald. If you cannot behave yourself, and be happy for your _best friends_ on the day they have chosen to share with all of us, then I will not only _Silencio_ you, but I will use a Sticking Charm on your rear. Now, get all of that silliness out of your head and go get dressed. I am deeply ashamed of you."

Ron stomped up the stairs and got changed as petulantly as possible. Which was quite a bit.

Arthur and Ginny watched Ron stomp upstairs with a look of bemused horror on both their faces.

"You know I'm proud of you, right?"

"I like keeping it that way, Dad."

The wedding went off without a hitch.

hr

Many thanks to lyn_f for the beta!

Prompt from HermioneDiggory: 2. Arthur overhears a conversation between two of his children that leaves him very proud of one and deeply ashamed of the other.


End file.
